Albus Severus Potter can it get more complicated
by Ekaterina2324
Summary: Albus' life is full of surprises. When he starts his first year at Hogwarts, he makes unexpected choices and even more unexpected friends. Nothing is what it seems...


Disclaimer: don't own

Disclaimer: don't own.

… „_What if I'm in Slytherin?"__…  
"Albus Severus," Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was in Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."…  
"But just say-"  
"-then Slytherin house will have gained an excellent student, won't it? The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."…_

… …

Albus dragged his trunk through the train to find Rose who had promised to save a seat for him but he seemed to have lost her.

"Is ickle Albus Severus looking for a Slytherin-compartment?" came the snide voice of James followed by loud laughs of his Gryffindor-buddies.

Albus' face purpled. "NO, I'm looking for Rosie."

"Sorry, can't help you with THAT." and with that they stalked off, laughing their heads off.

Albus shook his head and continued with his search, when he heard Rose behind him. "Al, I've been looking for you for AGES." she dragged him inside an empty compartment.

"And I've been looking for YOU for ages." Albus grinned, but then his face fell. Rose was quick to notice.

"Come on, Albus, your whole family has been placed into Gryffindor, so why shouldn't you? You worry too much." Rose said matter-of-factly, tying back her reddish hair with a blue ribbon.

"But what if I'm not?" Al asked, despair clear in his voice.

"Then any other house should be happy to have you… But believe me, you are as much of a Gryffindor as your father." Rose smiled slightly. She just couldn't picture her cousin in any other house than Gryffindor.

"Where do you reckon, you'll be sorted?" Al asked the petite girl.

"Either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. You know, my mum was almost placed into Ravenclaw." Rose said absent-mindedly considering that as well. However, she preferred Gryffindor over Ravenclaw.

"Really? I didn't know that. But I don't think Ravenclaw would be too bad." Al said smiling at her. He had never thought about that option. Maybe Ravenclaw really wouldn't be too bad.

The compartment door slid open and James poked his nose inside, accompanied by his Gryffindor-pals. "Rosie, why are you sitting with that Slytherin?" he asked with a wicked grin and his friends roared with laughter.

"James, let me remind you that we have NOT been sorted yet." Rose said in a reprimanding voice.

"No offence, no offence." James grinned. "I just wanted to tell you that the food trolley will be arriving. I would hurry up if I were you the ice mice are usually sold out in the first 5 minutes." James said, thrusting his brother a galleon. "It's from dad. We don't have to eat Mum's corned beef sandwiches." James grinned, slamming the compartment door shut.

"Al, come on, we have to hurry up." Rose said, taking her pouch as well.

They arrived at the trolley and saw that there was already a line with students. Directly in front of them was the blonde boy, that Ron had warned them about. Al didn't need the punch in his ribs nor the hiss from Rose to recognize him. "Isn't that… what's his name? Scorpius?"

"Yes, I think so." Albus whispered back, eyeing the back of the white blonde head interestedly.

"Two ice mice, please." the boy in front of them said. He had a deep, slightly arrogant voice. So much like his father.

"Oh no!" Rose called out in despair. "What?" Albus asked. "He took the last ice mice." Rose said surly. Scorpius turned around and smirked at Rose. "What can I say – first come – first serve. That's life!" and with that he turned and stalked off.

"He reminds me of James." Rose said with a frown and at that Al laughed loudly. "Yes, true. I'm surprised that JAMES is in Gryffindor. He should have been put into Slytherin."

Rose let out a giggle at that. "Too true,-"

"What would you like?" the lady behind the trolley interrupted them.

"Well, since there aren't any ice mice left, I'd like to have 2 liquorice wands and a pumpkin pasty." Rose said, still looking after Scorpius with loathing.

AAA

"Firs' years, firs' years over 'ere." a huge man said loudly, waving a hand the size of a plate. "That's Hagrid. He will lead you to the troll you have to wrestle." James said smirking to Albus and Rose who rolled her eyes. "That's not true don't talk such shit, Potter, we don't have to wrestle a troll." an arrogant voice said behind Rose.

Rose, James and Albus turned around sharply and saw the arrogant face of Scorpius. Albus couldn't help but be relieved to hear these news, even if they were from Malfoy.

James and his two Gryffindor friends laughed loudly and climbed into a carriage. Albus was about to follow them, but Malfoy held him back. "We're supposed to take the boats." he said jerking his chin in the direction of the lake where a dozen boats were waiting.

Albus looked at Scorpius thankfully and gave him a small smile. 'We shouldn't start off as enemies, no matter what Dad or Uncle Ron said.' he thought and stuck out his hand. "I'm Albus Severus Potter." he said. Malfoy smiled slightly as well and shook his hand. "Scorpius Malfoy. You are really his brother?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, I am." Albus said rolling his eyes. "I don't like him much." Scorpius said and Albus laughed at that. "Neither do I." And they both laughed again.

"Boys!" Rose said, pulling both of their sleeves to head into a boat. They shared their boat with another boy, who was called Marc Boot and desperately hoped to be placed in Ravenclaw.

"What is Ravenclaw? There is nothing about that house!" Malfoy sneered. "It is for intelligent and wise people." Marc snapped. "No, it is for goody-goodies." Malfoy smirked. "No need to ask where you will be placed." Marc said disgustedly. "Slytherin of course." Malfoy said, puffing out his chest.

Marc glared at him but then turned to Rose and Albus. "Where do you think you are going to be placed?" he asked them. "Gryffindor." Rose said promptly. "What about you?" Marc asked Albus who shrugged. "My whole family has been placed into Gryffindor, so everyone expects me to be there as well."

"Of course you will be, mate. The son of the famous Harry Potter – a Gryffindor through and through." Malfoy said, not entirely without disgust. Marc smiled as well. "Of course, you even look like Mr. Potter – just without the glasses."

Albus felt better immediately. 'But you are very different from James.' a nasty little voice in his head said. 'I can always tell the hat where I want to go.' he thought happily.

When they arrived, Rose, Marc and Albus couldn't help but gasp. The castle was huge – beautiful, old and mysterious. Scorpius looked indifferently at the castle and sneered again. Rose shot him a glare. This boy was so annoying. She deliberately turned away from him and faced Albus instead.

"Huge, isn't it? Father never told us how beautiful it was." she sighed happily. "No, he didn't. He just showed us pictures." Albus said glancing at the high walls. They were interrupted by a young man.

"My name is Neville Longbottom. I will be observing your sorting. Now please follow me into the Great Hall." when he opened the doors, the First years gasped even more. They glanced around the Hall with awed faces, the older students already sitting at their house tables, watching the first years with interest.

Albus glanced to his left, immediately spotting James, waving at him and Rose. Rose and Albus waved back, though not returning his smile as they were both so excited. Candles were floating and the sky of the Great Hall was dark-blue and star-strewn.

Even Malfoy's usually stoic face broke into an awed expression at the sight of everything. Marc was lumbering behind them, commenting everything in a superior- know-it-all voice. Scorpius rolled his eyes at the pale boy, indicating him to shut up immediately.

"When I call out your name, you will step forward and the sorting hat will place you in the right house. Your house will be like your family for 7 years. You will sleep in your dorm, sit and eat at your house table. Rule-breaking will lose your house points and good work will gain points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house-cup." Neville said.

He pulled a black dirty hat onto the stool. No one, except the first years were surprised when the rim of the hat opened and he started to sing:

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the __Hogwarts__ Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

You might belong in _Gryffindor__,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set __Gryffindor__s apart;  
You might belong in __Hufflepuff__,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient __Hufflepuff__s are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old __Ravenclaw__,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in __Slytherin__  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap! 

At that the hall broke into applause. Albus and Rose looked at each other, too scared to speak. On the one hand, Albus was glad that he didn't have to wrestle a troll, but on the other hand, this hat was far more intimidating.

"Abaro Dennis." Neville called out. A small boy with a pointed face and a self-assured smirk sat down on the stool. The hat fall down to his eyes. Half a minute later it called out: "Slytherin."

Dennis smirked and pulled the hat off, heading to the table on the far right that was clapping loudly. Albus looked at the table and shuddered. They looked very unfriendly and stuck-up. He would hate to go there or to mingle with them.

He was so in his thoughts that he didn't notice "Abott Marie" being sorted into Hufflepuff. Albus looked at their table. The Hufflepuffs looked very welcoming and friendly. But James would probably die laughing, if Albus was sorted there. But still, better Hufflepuff than Slytherin.

"Boot Marc" got his wish at once. As soon as the hat touched the boys head, it yelled: "Ravenclaw." and Marc looking smug, sauntered off towards the Ravenclawtable that was clapping loudly. Scorpius couldn't help but snort. How could someone in their right mind so desperately try to get into Ravenclaw of all places?

He gave a little start when his name called. Rose pushed him forwards and Scorpius swallowed. What is he was not placed in Slytherin? What would his father say? Everyone was so far placed in Slytherin…

The hat fell down on his eyes.  
_A little cunning, aren't we?  
_‚Probably.' Scorpius thought trying not to look at the other students staring at him.  
'_And desperate to get into Slytherin. So much like your father, but on the other hand…_' the hat went on but was interrupted by Scorpius' thoughts.  
'Just put me into Slytherin already.'

"Slytherin!" the hat finally called.  
Scorpius, relief showing in his face, took off the hat and swaggered towards the Slytherin-table, a smug smile on his face.

More students were called and Albus and Rose got more and more nervous. 'What if I'm not placed in Gryffindor? James would probably bully me the whole time about that!' Albus groaned inwardly. Ravenclaw probably wouldn't be that bad.

"Potter Albus." Neville called. Albus swallowed. Rose gave him an encouraging smile and a whisper: "You WILL be in Gryffindor." she winked. Albus ignored her and walked towards the front. The last thing he noticed was James giving him the thumbs up and smiling at him, saying something that looked like "Gryffindor." before the hat fell over his eyes.

"_Another Potter."_ the hat sat into his ear. 'Yes, I am.'  
_ "Again, HARRY POTTERS son."  
_"I may be Harry's son, but I'm my own person." Albus scowled.  
_"I know, I know. That's what makes you so different. So different from James and so different from Harry. The thirst to be your own person." _the hat said.  
'So what? That doesn't prove anything. I am still Gryffindor-material.'  
_"Oh yes, you are. But there is another side that is waiting to break through: manipulative, cunning, and the thirst to prove yourself!" _the hat said into his ear.  
"NO. I have to be in Gryffindor. My whole family has been placed there." Albus thought desperately.  
_"What good will it do? Once the child in the middle, always the child in the middle. James' younger brother or Harry Potter's son? Or ARE you Albus Severus Potter?" _the hat said triumphantly.  
Albus was momentarily lost for words. The hat used this chance and cried out:

"Slytherin!"

The hall was deadly silent. Albus sat there in shock, his face stark white. Then slowly, the Slytherin-table began to clap. Slowly and cautiously but then the applause got louder and louder, welcoming him to the table.

Albus, still shocked, sat down next to Scorpius, who patted him on the back. "Well done, mate. Never thought, YOU would make it into Slytherin." "Never thought so either." Albus said, shaking his head. He was in Slytherin! Why why why? This was not what he wanted. He looked around and saw James throwing him a disbelieving, calculating look of horror.

Albus shook his head silently. Slytherin of all places. The house he detested. The house his father and mother didn't like. The house of enemies. What would James say? What would his parents and relatives say? He was a Potter! He couldn't be in Slytherin!

Rose was looking at him, not only unbelievingly but also disappointed. Of course. She wanted them in the same house. She gave Albus a look of sympathy when their gazes caught each other. Albus shook his head. This was terror. This was horror. This was not manageable.

"Rose Weasley." Neville's voice snapped Albus from his trance and he looked up at his cousin who was being sorted. She was sitting under the hat, her face stark white and she was twirling her thumbs nervously.

"Gryffindor." the hat called out. Rose, smiling, took off the hat and sauntered off to the table, where James was waving merrily at her, patting the seat next to him… Hmm, how much, he, Albus, would give to be sitting there right now.

"Oh, chicken wings." Scorpius' voice brought him out of his reverie. Albus finally noticed, that the plates in front of them had filled with various delicious things. Albus looked around and noticed suddenly how hungry he was. Piling his plate with everything he could reach, he knew he could worry later.

AAA

"Your brother is in Slytherin?" Cassie asked James, patting his arm. "He is NOT my brother." James said through gritted teeth. "Yes, he is. Albus is your brother."

James turned to glare at his friend: "No brother of mine is in SLYTHERIN." he spat. He eyed the Slytherin-table with disgust and saw Scorpius talking animatedly to his brother, Albus. Of course, he had always teased Albus about being sorted into Slytherin, but it was just a joke. He always thought it was 100 sure that Albus was in Gryffindor with him.

"Come on, James, he is still your brother, even though he is in Slytherin now." Rose said, looking at James critically. "He will not be in Slytherin. There must have been a mistake. I will talk to Neville and to dad. They will pull him out of there." James said, his jaw set.

"The sorting hat had his reason to place him there." Rose said. "No, it was a mistake. Albus is a Potter." James glared at his cousin who backed away. "It won't work." she said doubtfully, shaking her head and tucking into her spaghetti.

AAA

"Pass me the spaghetti, please." a dark boy with beautiful eyes and nicely cut hair said to Albus. "Sure." Albus handed him the plate.

"I'm Jaques Zabini, by the way." the boy said nonchalantly. "Oh, I'm Albus Severus Potter." Albus said, looking at the boy in wonder. He had heard about him before. Or rather about his father – Blaise Zabini. "I know who you are! Everyone here does. A very uncommon Slytherin." Jaques said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, well. I must say, it is a surprise for myself as well. Everyone has been placed in Gryffindor so far. Even my brother." Albus said, pointing at James, who was holding court at the Gryffindor table.

"HE is your brother?" a girl with a hard face asked snidely. "Yes." Albus said shortly. This girl didn't seem too friendly. "James is so full of himself. Very annoying git, actually. I suppose, he is not easy to get along with." the girl said, her face softening. "Too right you are about that." Albus couldn't help but smile. "I'm Emily Flint, second year." the girl said, sticking out her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Albus smiled, shaking her hand.

"Enough of the niceties. What is your father going to say about you being sorted into Slytherin?" Jacques asked.

"That's a good question. I honestly don't know. He probably will be disappointed. You know, he expected me to be in Gryffindor – just like James." Albus said sadly. "Don't worry. Your father should be proud. Slytherin is the better house anyway." Scorpius smirked.

"Not for my father." Albus said. "Trust me, your father will learn, that being in Slytherin is WAY better than being in Gryffindor." Emily said giving him a reassuring smile.

Albus couldn't return her smile. In fact, he immediately felt accepted and found some nice people, he could talk to easily. Scorpius, Emily and Jaques seemed nice enough. However, when he looked at the Gryffindor table, he thought longingly of Rose who was sitting next to his brother. As much as he disliked James, he would have loved, sitting next to him.

"First years over here." the Slytherin prefect called. "I guess that's us." Scorpius said and Albus and Jacques both laughed at that remark. Even Emily gave them a small smile. "See you later, guys." she grinned at them.

The trio followed the Slytherin prefect to the dungeons. He was explaining the staircases and their way to the common room. Albus was too giddy to remember the way. The prefect stopped in front of a bare stone wall.

"The password is 'Winning'. If you don't remember it, it's your problem. You will stay here until another member of the house says the password. Boys dormitories on the right, girls on the left."

The stone wall opened and revealed the common room. The walls were decorated in green and silver, some small window were on top of the room, looking out towards the lake. A fire in the fireplace was warming the room, casting a peaceful atmosphere.

"Oh this is great!" Jacques said, plopping down on the couch nearest the fireplace. Scorpius followed suit but Albus just stood there, not really knowing what to do.

Jaques rolled his eyes and waved Albus to come over. "Not a real Slytherin are you?" Jacques grinned when Albus sat down next to him. Albus raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Don't worry. You'll learn soon enough." Scorpius said grinning widely, pointing to a white huge sign on the black notice board.

"_Next Monday.  
Introductory course for First years.  
How to be a real Slytherin._

_When: 6:30 pm_

_Where: Potions Classroom  
Who: Professor Nott  
For: All the Slytherin First years."_

"You're kidding?" Albus said in awe, rereading the sign again.

Jacques and Scorpius looked at each other. "You've got a lot to learn, Albus. Believe me, this seminar, will be perfect for you."

"What about the Gryffindors? Do they also have such kind of courses?" Albus asked the two boys. "No, they don't. It's just for us Slytherins. And don't worry, it's only one evening. You'll learn more about the noble house of Salazar and why you are placed here and what kind of standards you have to uphold." Scorpius said determinedly.

"That will be… interesting." Albus said not really convinced.

"Let's check out our dorm." Scorpius, said, getting up, the two other boys following him. On the way to his dorm, Albus crashed into a small first-year girl. "Watch where you're going." he snarled, not because he meant it but because of the shock that a small girl had crashed into him with such force that left him slightly breathless and annoyed.

Scorpius and Jacques waited until she was gone. "That was brilliant. And you are still wondering, why the hat placed you in Slytherin?" Jacques asked chortling. "You ARE a Slytherin. Never question that." Scorpius grinned, opening the door to their dorm.


End file.
